The present invention relates to permanent display devices, and particularly to such devices which are used for merchandising cigarettes in retail sales establishments. Such devices are shown, for example, by the design patent issued to Nielsen, U.S. Pat No. Des. 227,951, patented July 31, 1973, and by the patent to Crosslen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,862, issued June 28, 1974.